Love me forever
by Spydersphinx
Summary: A bunch of short drabbles and one shots that plague my brain on a daily basis. Lots of Klaine. Fluffy. And appearances from the new directions and the warblers and the Hudmells. Some AU and some canon.
1. Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, it belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.

* * *

><p>Kurt ran as fast as his little feet would take him. His chest hurt and with every gasp all he smelt was the chilly, stale autumn air. His tiny sneakers were squeaking a little on the worn park path.<p>

The cold air filled his lungs as he nearly tripped over the loose stones on the ground. He didn't dare chance a glance behind him to see if he was still chasing him.

Fear gripped his heart and all he heard was the blood pounding in his ears and the hard slap of his shoes on the concrete.

"Hey" a high pitched voice said behind him, "slow down." It sent a horrible thrill down his spine.

His skin prickled with the cold as he veered off the path and on to the grass. The quick, light footsteps came up behind him and he slowed down, fighting for breath.

He gasped when he felt warm fingers tickling at his sides. His body doubled over with childish laughter. He heard another laugh in reply and the fingers ceased tickling.

He turned around to come face to face with a little boy who was only a little shorter than himself. His unruly curls bounced on to his forehead. He smiled, showing a few missing teeth.

Blaine said, his eyes smiling in amusement, "You take this game far too seriously, Kurt."

* * *

><p>AN: Little!Kurt and Little!Blaine are adorable. I just wanna hug them and give them candy. Reviews are appreciated. And you can send me prompts and stuff at my tumblr (spydersphinx . tumblr . com) or PM me. Please. I'm really bored.


	2. Drowsy Perfection

Disclaimer: I do not own glee, it belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox.

* * *

><p>Something heavy was resting on his chest. His half-asleep mind concluded that this heavy something was also quite hard. He pried open a sleep-encrusted eye with a huge amount of effort. The sunlight streaming through his open window nearly blinded him. He turned his head to the left and glanced at the clock. 8:00 am.<p>

He ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed. Looking down, he saw a whole lot of stringy stuff. His brain was being maddeningly slow today. It finally realized that the chestnut string was really hair. Someone was lying on him, someone with perfect, shiny hair. He waited for his sleep induced brain to peice together the puzzle. Birds chirped noisily outside his window, they were gathering on the fire escape and seemed to be having an arguement.

He sunk back into the warm sheets, closing his eyes and yawning widely. a strong spicy scent. Vanilla and coffee. A name swam before his eyes.

A smile tugged at his lips and he wound his arm around him He fingered a stray lock of hair and he watched him shift in his sleep, his eyelids fluttered open, revealing sleepy eyes. Ice blue.

"Morning" he rasped, his voice croaky from lack of use. His thick eyelashes flickered slightly as he yawned. He counted the freckles scattered over his pale face, like he had done so many times before.

He snuggled deeper into his side. His eyes closed again as he ran her smooth hands over his stubbly cheek. "Morning" he rumbled, "Kiss?" he asked, cracking a hopeful eye open. He started protesting "But- But morning breath and-"

"I don't care" he said simply.

He tasted like honey.

A perfect morning.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, this ones a little different from the one before. They all are quite different from one another actually.


	3. tcefreP

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, it belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.

* * *

><p>He is perfect.<p>

But he doesn't see that. I wonder why sometimes.

All the little things that he does. All his weird quirks. All the imperfect things that make him so very perfect.

The way he can swear like a teenage rebel and yet can be polite enough to meet the royal family. Charming He always drinks tea with his pinky pointed up. His pinky, seriously.

The way he looks stunning in black, green, pink and every other colour in the rainbow.

The way he makes my heart skip a beat when he wears his skinny jeans and his sunglasses, they make it difficult to concentrate on anything but him and I love them anyway. And he looks just as beautiful in sweatpants and my old McKinley tee.

The way his eyes crinkle up when he laughs. Even when my jokes are lame and cheesy, he will always laugh.

His kaleidoscope eyes. Hazel, amber, deep brown. Like gold or fire. Good things. Powerful things.

The way he's team Edward. Even though I'm team Jacob. But we don't care, we secretly hate Twilight. We're Harry Potter fans all the way.

He can attack a pile of gossip just as violently as he devours a bowl of toffee crunch ice cream. Trust me. Do not get between Blaine and his ice cream.

He smells like cinnamon. Delicious.

The way he says my name. Like it rolls around and around on his tongue. Kurt Kurt Kurt.

His weird tolerance for spicy foods. Jalapeño poppers that make me sweat, he eats without a blink.

The weird groups he supports. World Wildlife Fund, Oh how he loves cuddly animals. The one with the little pink ribbon. Doctors without borders. The one looking for the cure for cancer (Susan What's-her-name). All the weird ones. And now I support them too.

How he absolutely hates Justin Beiber's guts with hatred hotter than the sun. He loves Queen and Foster the People. And the muppets.

He is perfect.

* * *

>AN: I'm doing this all from my iPod and I really hope it's not coming out funny looking. So this is Blaine being told by Kurt in case you didn't get that. It's my head canon that they're like this together. Not overly romantic just in love. Next chapter you'll meet an OC of mine.


	4. Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, it belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.

* * *

><p>Fat drops of water started to drip down.<p>

Sighing, Kurt stood up and brushed the sand off his little legs and trudged glumly over to his mom who was sitting on the bench.

His mommy was talking to another lady with pretty curly hair.

"Mommy," he whined, "I wanna go home now. My new sneakers are gonna get muddy."

"It's okay sweetie, just one more minute, ok? Then we'll go straight home." she patted him on the head as he pouted.

Another boy came running up to them. He had a messy head of hair.

"Hi" he said cheerfully to Kurt. "Mama, can we go yet turned said to his mom.

"Hang on, B," his mom said, turning back to Kathy, Kurt's mom.

"Hey, I'm Blaine," he said proudly, sticking his pudgy hand out, "That's B-L-A-I-N-E."

"Hi, I'm Kurt," he said shyly.

"Hey, Kurt, you wanna play?"

"Sure!" he said happily, taking Blaine's hand they ran back to the playground, in the rain.

And Kurt didn't worry about his sneakers even once.


	5. Bagels

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, it belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey Kurt."<p>

"What?"

"Guess what?"

Kurt dropped his pencil on to his desk.

"Blaine, you do know that you're late, right?"

"Yes, but you'll be happy."

"What?"

"I stopped by the coffee shop and they had-"

Kurt stood up quickly.

"You're kidding." he breathed.

Blaine held up a brown paper bag.

Kurt squealed.

He took out the warm bagel. "Did you get the-"

"Smoked mozerella? But of course."

"And the-"

"Peppers are there."

He bit into the crunchy bagel and moaned. "Oh my God, Blaine, I love you so much right now."

Blaine just smirked at his adorable bagel addicted boyfriend.


	6. Drench

Disclaimer: I don't own glee, it belongs to Ryan Murphy and fox.

A/N: Liz is one of my OCs, she is Blaine's flat mate and general best friend since young. In this story and possibly future stories you will see her more often because Kurt and Blaine live in different apartments because of the distances of their colleges in New York, Blaine studying to be a music teacher and Kurt in NYADA. When they start their careers, I will have them move in together.

* * *

><p>"Ding Dong"<p>

He grunted, lying on the couch. Liz can get it.

"Ding Dong"

Oh right. Liz wasn't here.

"DingDongDingDongDingDong"

"Coming!" he yelled, rubbing his eyes before shuffling to the door.

The television lost its signal in the storm and the models were all frozen on the catwalk, their faces pixelated.

He fumbled with the doorknob and opened the door to his soaking wet boyfriend, dripping on the hall carpet.

"What're you-you're gonna-IT'S RAINING, KURT!"

"Y-Yes," His teeth were chattering, "I th-think I would kn-know th-that." You could hear the storm from the hall.

He stepped aside to let him in and shut the door, muffling the raging storm.

He ushered Kurt in to the quiet apartment, into the bathroom. Mostly because his room mate would freak if he got the carpets soggy.

"What're you...?"

"I d-decided to walk t-to the p-pastry store, you know the o-one with the bagels."

"That store is 20 blocks away from your apartment."

"Well," he said, raising a perfect eyebrow, "I enjoy their b-bagels." As if this was completely obvious.

Blaine snorted.

He sat him down on the edge of the bathtub and started unbuttoning the wet overcoat.

"I'm w-wet, not handicapped-d." Kurt said crankily.

"Shut up" he said happily.

He pulled of the woolen jumper and the button down and the undershirt and the belt and his socks and shoes and finally his jeans.

He stopped to survey his handiwork. There was now a pile of wet clothes on the floor and his boyfriend sitting on the bathtub in his boxers.

"Hey" Kurt said grumpily, "I'm f-freezing here."

"Well Cranky McBossypants, maybe I should just let you sit here in your wet underwear."

"N-no" he said desperately, "I'm sorry, can I have clothes now?"

He laughed and handed him a fluffy towel before padding into his bedroom to get a hoodie and some clean pants.

When he got back, Kurt was huddled into the towel like a baby and still shivering slightly. He laid a hand on his cold cheek worriedly. "Hmm...Maybe you should take a hot shower."

"No n-no" he shivered, "Just gimme the c-clothes"

He handed over the clothes and went into the kitchen, giving Kurt some privacy.

Liz walked into the kitchen and dumped her keys and backpack on to the island.

"Kurt's here."

She smiled happily. "Good"

"He nearly froze to death"

"Sorry?"

"He walked 20 blocks in the rain."

"Wow, he's keen."

Blaine snorted. "Hmm...I'm gonna make coffee."

He started up the coffee machine. And through the whirring he told Liz the story. Kurt padded into the room, his hair ruffled and curly.

He plonked down at the island and sniffed loudly, his eyes watering.

"Hey, Liz."

"Hey Kurt" she said reproachfully. Turning to Jake, "You boys have a good time, I'ma do some homework."

Blaine smiled, "Have fun"

She stuck her tongue out at him before walking away.

"I'm gold."

"No, you're human."

"COLD."

"C'mere then"

He took him by the hand, one hand holding the two mugs of coffee, and led him to the couch. He sat down first, handing Kurt a mug. Kurt ythen sat down between his legs and leaned back into his warm embrace. Warming his hands around the hot mug, he never felt more loved in his life.


	7. Homework and berries

Disclaimer: I do not own glee, it belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox.

* * *

><p>"I brought fruits!" he sang shrilly. He tossed his bag down on the kitchen table and stuck the fruits in the fridge before padding through the carpeted apartment.<p>

"What type?" A voice yelled back from the study.

"Well, raspberries and blackberries, of course." He scoffed as he walked into the study, only to find his boyfriend with his socked feet on the desk and his perfect hair in a mess.

"Aren't you supposed to be studying?"

"English Lit is boring." He said, fingering the edge of his thumbnail.

"I know. Doesn't mean you don't have to do it." He pointed out.

Kurt was staying over for a few nights while his roommate studied for her huge exam coming up. Liz said she didn't mind so he slept in his room with him.

At first, he didn't get why Kurt's roommate was so desperate to get him out of the apartment but looking at him now, while he fiddled with pencils and tapped some random drum beat on the desk, he kinda got an idea.

"Do you understand the questions?"

"Yeah," he said "I just don't want to do it," he looked up hopefully, "Because I wanna spend time...with you." He pouted.

"As sweet as that is, babe, you have to finish your homework first."

"But Blaine-" he whined.

"How many have you done?" he interrupted.

"Three" he said quietly, a sad look on his face.

"Out of how many?"

His face hit the desk and he mumbled something that was muffled by the hardwood.

"I can't hear you through the desk, Kurt." He said sarcastically.

"Twenty-five" he mumbled.

He laughed. "Well you got a while to go. You'll want to get it done before dinner, Liz is making her vegetarian lasagne and it is absolutely to die for."

Kurt groaned and his face hit the desk again.

He padded out of the room, calling over his shoulder, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, you'll end up with a dent in your pretty little face." He chuckled.

He heard another groan behind him.

* * *

><p>He was watching Elmo videos on YouTube when he heard another plaintive whine come from the study room.<p>

He sighed and went to see what the problem is now.

"Yes?"

"Save me from this horrible boredom, my love." he said dramatically.

A small idea hit him and he smiled. "Wait here." He said and ran into the kitchen, pulling out the tubs of berries and carrying them carefully into the room.

"Everytime you finish a question, you get to eat a berry."

Kurt raised an eyebrow questioningly, "And that's supposed to motivate me?"

"I'm not done yet, you get to eat a berry, which is," he placed to small black fruit between his lips, "here." He mumbled around the fruit.

"Oh," he said. He swallowed, "That'll be fun."

"Yeah, so get going."

Soon, the room was filled with little giggles and "Mwah"s and demanding "This one is longer, I get two."

Everytime he finished a question he would lean over and kiss his lips softly, picking the little fruits out from between his boyfriend's delicious lips, lingering only for a second before chewing up the sour fruit.

Later on, when he had finished he got a super duper helping and an extra long kiss.

Liz came home later on to find them lying on the carpet, kissing slowly and sweetly, the little fruits scattered all around them and Elmo playing in the background.

"Elmo likes his crayon and his goldfish, what's your favourite animal?"

"Well, hello" she said.

They broke apart with a loud "Muah" and Kurt turned to her, "I finished my homework." His lips were red and swollen from the kissing and his tongue was a funny shade of blue.

She looked at the hastily scribbled answers all over the sheet of paper. She opened her mouth to say something but they had already sealed themselves together, at the lips.

Figures.


	8. pancakes and cuddling

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, it belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox

* * *

><p>Liz was frustrated. She needed to find the milk. If she was going to make pancakes she obviously needed the milk. But the simple fact was that it just wasn't there. And she knew very well where it was, but she was rather hesitant to go and actually GET it.<p>

Sighing, she walked to Blaine's room. Well, all the stuff was in the blender. It's not as if she could put it back and make toast instead.

She knocked softly on the bedroom door but heard nothing in reply. So she cracked the door open a bit, peeking inside.

The watery morning sunlight was filtering through the blinds and threw a stripy pattern on to the bed. Where the two boys were sleeping.

She had to bite back a laugh when she saw them on the bed. They kept their end of the deal (luckily for her) and were fully clothed. But Kurt was on his back, spread-eagled, with the sheets twined around his legs and Blaine was shivering on the edge of the other side and whimpering softly in his sleep.

She scanned the room for the thing she came for, finally locating the carton on the bedside table.

She swore quietly. How the heck was she gonna get that?

She girded her loins and stepped into the room, her bare feet were soundless on the dark purple carpet. She had almost got there when something made her freeze.

A tiny gasp. Very soft. Something she might have missed if her ears hadn't been trained for the slightest noise in the silent room.

Kurt stretched groggily in his sleep and breathed in sharply. Almost subconsciously, he kicked the tangle of blankets off the end of his feet. His arm reached out and circled Blaine protectively, pulling him closer to him and cuddling him. He nuzzled his nose into Blaine's neck and breathed in deeply. Blaine sighed and stopped whimpering. Then they fell asleep.

The small sign of affection really warmed her heart. She smiled as she watched the boys breathe deeply, Kurt's arms circled around Blaine's waist and their fingers twined together.

She grabbed the carton of milk and tiptoed out of the room.

She added the milk and blended the batter together, humming under her breath. By the time she was flipping her 5th pancake, Blaine walked slowly into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

He plopped down onto the tall chair and mumbled a greeting. Kurt followed soon after, his brown hair shaggy and wet from his shower.

She threw a few blackberries into his pancakes because she knew he loved them. He smiled at the guy slumped in his chair, snoring softly. He ruffled his dark hair and kissed him on the head. Blaine sat up, blinking like a baby deer.

Kurt pecked him quickly on the lips before Blaine even knew what was happening.

Blaine took one look at the berries scattered in the golden pancake and smirked slightly. Kurt saw this and laughed before winking devilishly.

As if I don't know, Liz thought knowingly, if they could even be more obvious...


	9. Unremarkable wonder

Disclaimer: I do not own glee, it belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox

A/N: Okay, short-ish story about Liz, roughly describing her and how she meets a guy. She's one of my favourite Original Character, so you will see a whole lot more of her and her friendship with our two boys.

* * *

><p>Liz looked in the mirror. She looked at her reasonably large eyes. Blue. Unremarkable but alright. Fringed with some sparse eyelashes. And her eyebrows were quite well groomed.<p>

She looked at her nose. Round not pointy. Littered with a few freckles. Unremarkable as well.

She ran a finger across her lips. With a thin layer of shiny lip gloss. Pineapple.

She looked at her hair. Reasonably short. Not a pageboy but like Kate Beckett's from Castle. Brown. With red highlights.

She twirled around in the mirror. Her outfit wasn't bad. She was no size 2 teenage dream. But she was lean enough. Size four or six. Healthy. Vegetarian. Animal lover.

She was no model but she thought she looked okay. Pretty. Not hot. But sometimes it's better not to be.

She grabbed some toast and said goodbye to Blaine, walking to her first class. She was a fashion student. That's how she bonded so well with her best friend/flat mate, who adored Project Runway.

She stopped by the coffee shop. She got a grande mocha with cream and sugar. Yum yum, caffeine.

On the way to class, she decided that with the extra time she would walk around the corner to see what the corner boutique had on sale.

She was looking at a nice patterned scarf that was 50% off when another person came walking down the path.

He was a tall man with dark brown hair and green crinkly eyes with a nice smile. He had a golden retriever on a lead. He came walking down calmly. He was like Apollo. Bringing sun to her bleak cloudy day.

But the minute his dog saw her, she came bounding up to her and started licking her.

"Oh no," he said hurriedly, "I'm so sorry. Down, Lucy, down."

She laughed. "It's okay"

She knelt down and patted the great gold head of the dog. "Who's a good doggy, Lucy? You are, aren't you?"

The dog wagged it's tail in reply.

"Wow" he said, "She really likes you."

She laughed nervously and stood up.

"I'm Colin."

"Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Liz."

An awkward pause. Up close he was even more gorgeous.

"So Liz, why don't we meet up again? Maybe for lunch, at the diner down the street?"

"Sure, that'll be great."

That was fast, she thought as she scribbled down her number. But she was hardly complaining.

They said their goodbyes and went in separate directions.

Now her only challenge was keeping her head out of the clouds for her first two classes. It was difficult not to think about Dream Boy.

She had a good feeling about this


	10. Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own glee, it belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox.

* * *

><p>"I have to find Blaine" Kurt said, and he walked quickly down the hall.<p>

People standing at their lockers stared at him, gaping openly or whispering to the person next to them. Smiling. He wanted to claw their smiles of their smug little faces and trample them. Right into the floor. The faces blurred a little as he rushed past, seeking one person and one person only.

Finally he found him standing at his locker. Blaine smiled when he saw him. But one look at the tears leaking out of his beautiful eyes and the sad frown on his face and the grin was wiped clean off.

Without even asking what was wrong, Blaine gathered Kurt up into his arms and hugged him tightly. He felt warm wet tears dripping down his neck and Kurt sniffled a little.

"I lost, Blaine. I lost."

Blaine hummed sadly and gripped him tighter, rubbing soothing little circles on to his back.

"It's okay. We'll figure something out. Don't give up hope. Ever."

* * *

><p>AN: This part made me so sad. And I could imagine what kurt would do when he finally found Blaine. Thank you for your reviews. They make me happy.


	11. Kitchen Wars

Disclaimer: I do not own glee, it belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox.

* * *

><p>"What the heck is this?" Blaine held up a black dinner roll.<p>

"Charcoal bread." Kurt said, stirring the sizzling lump of butter.

"What? Seriously?"

"Yeah. What d'you think it was?"

He muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "burnt".

"Wait, so what's this stuff?" He picked up a smooth black rock.

Kurt looked at him pityingly, "That is a mussel, my poor boy." He threw in some chopped onions which almost immediately started caramelizing.

"Okay, and you're making...?"

"Babe," he said, swinging the spoon around, "We are making French onion soup, please try to keep up." He threw in some leeks and red onions then poured in vegetable stock and covered it with the lid.

"Now what?" Blaine stood in the middle of the kitchen awkwardly.

"We shall make...wait for it...melting moments!" he said dramatically.

"I really don't know what that is."

"Just listen yes?"

He took out the mixer and dumped in 350g of butter. Blaine's jaw nearly unhinged itself. Followed by a bit of icing sugar and vanilla essence. When the batter was done, he unhooked the beaters expertly an thrust one into Blaine's hands.

"Entertain yourself."

He folded in flour and cornflour deftly. And what was left was a beautiful silky mess.

He licked timidly at the beater. Oh God, that was good stuff.

Kurt filled two piping bags with the sticky mixture and lay baking sheets on to some trays.

"Watch me now."

He bent over the trays and, to Blaine's amazement, two dozen swirled cookies just appeared out of thin air.

"Think you can do that?"

"No" he answered truthfully. Kurt wrapped his delicate hands around his and guided his wrists in swirly motion. He watched Kurt's face, his tongue sticking out in concentration.

"There"

He stuck the trays into the oven and turned around. "Now. Icing!"

"Icing?" blaine said faintly.


	12. Snow fights and angels

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, it belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox

A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews and I present to you all a Christmas Drabble. Merry Christmas and Happy holidays.

* * *

><p>"Come ON, Kurt!" Blaine said impatiently, refusing to tear his eyes away from the winter wonderland laid out in front of him.<p>

His breath misted up the window again, and he wiped at it hastily as a voice called back. "I'm coming...just gimme a minute."

Blaine was ready to go about 20 minutes ago. Clad in his sweater and coat, scarf, mittens and hat. It was getting quite hot and itchy under the layers in the warm living room.

Kurt finally hopped lightly down the stairs, wearing a knee length coat, thick furry boots and red ear muffs, looking as gorgeous as always. But his boyfriend seemed uninterested, he was staring hungrily out the window.

Kurt cleared his throat. Blaine turned around and said, grabbing Kurt's wrist, "You'reready? Greatlet'sgonowquickquicksnowKurt."

Kurt laughed and allowed his boyfriend to tug him outside.

The snow crunch under their feet and little snowflakes were drifting lazily down from the sky.

A ball of powdery snow hit Kurt in the face. He swiveled around and glared angrily at Blaine, clawing the snow of his face.

"Blaine..." he said sternly takings step towards him. Blaine laughed and bent down to make another ball when Kurt's lump of snow hit him on the back.

"Ow!" he winced, rubbing his back, "How'd you make it so hard."

Kurt just smirked. He tossed another frozen ball up into the air and caught it effortlessly. Then he did something that amazed Blaine. He spat on it.

The spit froze on the ball making it rock hard. He then flung it in Blaine's direction and it hit him on the shin.

"Ow!" he hobbled over to a pile of snow and collapsed into it. He wriggled around, spreading it out and made a snow angel.

He stood up and looked at his work, feeling rather proud of it.

"Shortest snow angel ever."

He beamed. "I know"


End file.
